


The Essay's

by The Flash of an Arrow (KazOfScotland)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/The%20Flash%20of%20an%20Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin reads a short essay her daughter wrote at the age of six and comes to a realisation about her relationship with Ronnie. Introducing Emmalin Lyndsay Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caitlin

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Flash fanfiction so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is thanked. Also I know I might be a bit off with Emmalin's essay so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

Caitlin Snow picked up her daughter’s homework folder as the ten year old slept soundly. It wasn't that Caitlin did not trust her daughter to have done her homework, it was that she wanted to know how her daughter was dealing with Ronnie’s death. Caitlin knew that her daughter admitted things on paper and in essays that she wouldn't out loud.

As Caitlin flicked through her daughter’s folder she found a section at the back called ‘My Folio - Family’. Caitlin knew that was were she would find her answers about what her daughter was feeling. Sitting down Caitlin got ready to read her daughter’s first essay, it was short but she hoped for answers.

_‘My family by Emmalin Lyndsay Snow - September ‘11. My family is simpler, but more complicated, than most. It consists of myself, my mummy and Ronnie. My name is Emmalin Lyndsay Snow, and I am six years old. (Ronnie is helping me write this). I live with my mummy in an apartment and Ronnie lives upstairs so he is family too. He is my mummy’s bestest friend and I knows he loves my mummy. He says he loves me too. My family is me - Emmalin Lyndsay - my mummy - Caitlin - and Ronnie… it is simple.’_

The essay caused tears to fall down her cheeks. It was tears of happiness this time because Caitlin knew that although they had lost him Emmalin had someone to call family that was a male role model.

Caitlin was surprised that Ronnie had actually helped Emmalin with homework because at the time she and Ronnie were only best friends. Although if she thought about it Ronnie was the kind of person that would sit and help his best friend’s daughter with their homework essay.


	2. Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco finds another short essay written by Emmalin and discovers something that Emmalin had never told anyone before.

Cisco Ramon could see Emmalin Snow’s homework folder lying open on Caitlin’s desk where the ten year old had been earlier. He glanced around to see if anyone was there before he picked up the folder. It was the title of the sheet of paper that had caught his attention.

 _‘My daddy’_ \- as far as Cisco knew Emmalin’s biological father was in prison and Emmalin didn’t know anything about him that could be written and put in an essay for school. So that left the question…

“Who are you writing about, Lyndz?” he asked aloud despite knowing that there was no-one there to answer his question. He had an idea of who the writing could’ve been about but Emmalin had never called that person ‘Dad’, ‘Daddy’ or even referred to them as ‘father’. Her biological father was only ever referred to as ‘HIM’. Emmalin had told him that it was because 'HIM' was no father and did not deserve that name.

_‘My daddy by Emmalin Lyndsay Snow - January ‘12._

_Until this Christmas I had no daddy. I had a father but I never met him. This Christmas my mummy told me that Ronnie was coming to live with us. She said that they loved each other. I asked Dr. Wells - He’s mummy and Ronnie’s boss - what love meant, if that was what real mummy and daddy’s did, what my mummy did but my father did not. He told me yes. So I asked him if that meant that I got a daddy and he said that if I wanted Ronnie to be my daddy I had to ask but he did not see why not. I haven’t asked but I got a daddy for Christmas. That means I do not have to have a father and a mummy but a mummy and daddy. This was my bestest Christmas EVER!’_

Cisco smiled at that. He hadn’t started at STAR Labs yet but he could tell that Emmalin had been excited about Ronnie being her ‘daddy’ and he could only wish to have seen how Ronnie had felt about that. He could still remember meeting Ronnie and him saying that the sleeping eight year old in his arms was his daughter. That was when he knew that Emmalin was a lucky girl. She had a ‘daddy’ who loved her to the moon and back unconditionally without even being related to him via blood.


End file.
